Ver la Luna en Konoha
by gixds20
Summary: Una historia con tintes shonen-ai/ yaoi Principalmente es KakaIru. ¿Cómo se conocieron stos dos personajes? ¿Qué aventuras vivieron juntos? jo jo 0 . Mi primer fanfic de este tipo. Mal resumen xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí presentando mi primer trabajo estilo shonen-ai/yaoi / así que si no te gusta el género, abstente de leer :D**

**Debo decir que este no es como la mayoría, aquí la relación se irá dando con lentitud, pues a mi gusto esta es la mejor manera de enamorar a dos personajes. El shonen-ai comenzará dentro de algunos capítulos, no tengo seguro en cuántos porque aún no escribo todo xD. En cada capítulo hay dos partes relacionadas entre si, pero en tiempos diferentes. Si pongo:Konoha "x" años antes de Naruto, quiere decir antes de que la serie comenzara, no de que naciera Naruto…**

Pues bueno, sólo queda advertir que este fic contiene spoilers del manga, así que si no lo has leído y no sabes nada sobre la verdadera identidad de Yondaime, entra bajo tu propio riesgo, sin más, la historia.

* * *

"_¡¡Cuánto has cambiado!!... aún recuerdo aquel niño que eras, con las mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa desbordante... cuánto has cambiado..."_

_Memorias vienen, memorias van... vivencias se guardan, y recuerdos se recuperan, en un diario personal, que se llama vida. Dos amigos, que antes fueron enemigos, se reencuentran tras varios años... tras cruzar distintos caminos... _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**Sumario: **_La guerra nos consume...la fe se nos acaba... y el polvo termina por cegar a mi cansada vista... pero... pero... mis ojos aún consiguen ver esa luna, que reina por sobre el cielo oscuro, y devuelve la tranquilidad a mi alma... esa sagrada luna, que me dio el tesoro más valioso que jamás pude pedir y que luego... sin dar explicación, me lo quitó..._

…**oo00OO00oo..oo00OO00oo…**

Frontera de Konoha; 7 años antes de Naruto :

-... es horrible...- pronunció el cansado chuunin mientras reposaba entre el pasto-... el ruido ha cesado pero... este silencio es horrible

Voltea su mirada, hacia su costado derecho. La hierba es alta, y lo único que puede distinguir a través de ella, es la silueta de un shinobi que, tras caer en batalla, yacía muerto boca abajo a unos metros de él. Tuvo que forzar la vista para distinguir su rostro... y para ver, sobre su frente, el símbolo de su aldea.

-Vaya...-murmuró sin mucha sorpresa-... tú también has muerto... compañero mío...

Regresó su vista hacia el cielo oscurecido, en donde distinguía el panorama. La gran luna de agosto le otorgaba una bienvenida a su manto, que brillante aguardaba.

-Esta luna... es tan parecida a aquella otra... a aquella que solíamos ver en Konoha cada noche... ¿lo recuerdas?

Pero nadie pareció responder. Sin embargo, el viento nocturno sopló sobre su rostro, transportando hacia sus oídos los pensamientos de una persona que en ese momento se encontraba lejos... observando otra luna...

-No... lo más seguro es que ya hayas olvidado todo, todo de mi... yo sé, que para ti fui solamente un obstáculo pero... aquello no evita que terminase sintiéndome de esta forma... –ve la luna con detenimiento- ... me pregunto si, mientras ves esta hermosa luna piensas en mi... aunque sea con desprecio... pero piensa en mi...

Umino Iruka cerró sus ojos, esperando recordar un rostro que había buscado entre las grietas de la luna, más la oleada de dolor que provenía desde su pierna herida evitó en lo posible tal pensamiento.

-Aaghhh!!- exclamó, mientras doblaba su cuerpo para alcanzar a tocar su muslo que, cálido y húmedo, nadaba en sangre- ... ah... ah... supongo que ese dolor agudo fue el músculo de mi pierna derecha... creo que me he hecho un desgarre... ¡¡demonios!!... si tan solo hubiesen esperado un poco más... si tan sólo me hubiesen escuchado...

Pero ahora esas réplicas no tenían validez. No importaba lo que dijese, simplemente los hechos no regresarían en el tiempo. Eso lo sabía este chuunin, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir el coraje de verse utilizado una vez más... la desesperación de los altos mandos les habían convertido en carnadas, para hacer caer al enemigo en la trampa.

La misión de investigación había sido la coartada para cubrir una misión de exterminio; les habían usado como primera barrera, para recibir el ataque, y luego atacar ellos una vez estuviesen exhaustos... todo había sido planeado desde el principio.

-Supongo que no tengo derecho a quejarme... soy un arma al que han usado efectivamente... pero... jamás pensé que terminaría así...

Guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras percibía el aroma de un campo de flores no muy lejos de su posición. Se sorprendió, de encontrar tan delicada fragancia en un lugar tan lleno de oscuridad y pesadez de corazón.

-Quisiera estar ahí...- comentó, mientras daba vuelta a su cuerpo, dispuesto a cumplir su cometido.

Con dificultad se arrastró por el pasto alto, intentando no revelar su ubicación al enemigo, que no andaba demasiado lejos. Tras varios segundos de dolorosos intentos, logró llegar hasta el campo de flores. Recostó su cabeza sobre el césped, alargó un brazo y alcanzó a cortar una hermosa azucena por el tallo. Se la acercó al rostro, y percibió el sublime color entre la oscura noche. Inevitablemente este acto atrajo a él memorias pasadas:

**/FLASH BACK/**

…**oo00OO00oo..oo00OO00oo…**

Konoha; 15 años antes de Naruto :

-¿Son para mi?- preguntó la joven sonrojada, mientras sostenía entre sus manos, un pequeño ramo de azucenas- ... yo... no sé que decir...

-No digas nada...- respondió el muchacho, sonrojado al igual- sólo acéptalas...Anko...

-Pero... Iruka-kun... esto es...tan repentino...

-...

Era finales de agosto, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. El sol, en sus últimas instancias, iluminaba el parque que se encontraba al lado de la academia ninja, de costado, dando a las construcciones un bello matiz naranja, cálido y acogedor.

Dos jóvenes genin, recién egresados de ninja, se encontraban en tal lugar, en donde uno confesaba a la otra, los sentimientos acumulados durante tanto tiempo.

Se miraron unos segundos, y los nervios comenzaron a inundar el cuerpo del adolescente. Sintió su corazón palpitar más rápido, al momento de ver a la joven acercarse a él, con un paso que a su percepción era lento, casi en cámara lenta.

Se vieron frente a frente, y el rubor inundó a Iruka, más aún cuando se percató de que la chica acercaba su rostro a él, también sonrojada por la situación.

_"¿Q...que?- se preguntó- ¿M..me besará...? ¿Ya? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué hago, que hago?" _

Sus rostros se aproximaron, con una sensual lentitud, y los ojos de ella fueron suavemente bajando, hasta cerrarse por completo, ya cuando sus labios se encontraban a sólo partículas de distancia de su piel. Iruka cerró al igual los ojos, entregándose en su totalidad a la situación, mientras su pecho era golpeado violentamente por los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Su primer beso, estaba a punto de recibirlo de la chica de la cual gustaba... nada podía ser mejor.

Chu!

¡El beso fue dado! pero Iruka sintió los labios gélidos, y distantes. Al contrario, sintió la calidez sobre una de sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos contrariado: "_Se... se habrá equivocado_".

No.

La chica alejaba su rostro de nueva cuenta, y abría los ojos, para mirarle y ofrecerle una agradable, pero fría sonrisa.

-Tú...- intentó Iruka- ¿Qué haces?

-Te he dado un beso- aclaró Anko- ... en la mejilla

-¿Huh?

-Es mi forma de agradecerte, tan lindo detalle... pero...

-Pero...-repitió el chico con voz cortante. Ahí venía la estocada, la cuchillada, y el golpe al corazón.

-Lo lamento- continuó la adolescente- ... eres un buen muchacho, muy divertido... pero, es que...- su rostro volvió a sonrojarse- ... a... a mi me gusta otra persona...

-...

Ya lo suponía. No era como si fuese la primera vez que sucedía. Dos veces se había confesado ese semestre, y dos veces había sido ya rechazado... y aquella era la tercera...

_"Demonios...- pensó- ... otra vez..." _

-Esto...- intentó- Anko...

-... ¿?

- ¿Puedo preguntar... quien es esa persona... que a ti te gusta?

- ...

-Está bien si no quieres decirme, es sólo... que tengo curiosidad

- No...-sonrió la chica- está bien... te lo diré...

-...

-Mm... pues...- baja un poco la mirada, avergonzada, mientras entrelaza los dedos de sus manos, nerviosa- ... él... es un chico muy genial... y lindo, y guapo... y aunque es muy callado y serio... –se emociona- ¡¡kyaah!! Creo que es la persona más cool del planeta!!

-¿Huh? dime... ¿Acaso es algún estudiante?

-Ah... pues no, de hecho se graduó el año pasado, ya es todo un ninja de categoría!! y es muy popular en la villa!!

-Ya veo...

No había más duda. Iruka sabía perfectamente lo que a continuación ella diría:

_"Es talentoso"_

-Él es muy talentoso, se ha hecho ya chuunin... y dicen que pronto podrían ascenderlo a jounin!!...

_"Es misterioso"_

-Y me encanta el misterio que le envuelve... no se saben muchas cosas sobre su vida, es muy reservado!!

_"Es bien parecido"_

-Es muy guapo, tiene unos ojos hermosos, y un cabello sedoso!

_"...y...es perfecto..."_

-En resumen!! Él es perfecto!!

Listo, sólo faltaba una cosa: develar el manto que envolvía a aquella deidad divina, por la cual la joven Anko suspiraba...

-Y... su nombre... Hatake Kakashi-kun... debes haber escuchado de él ¿no?

Y el manto había sido develado

-¿Huh? ah... si...

_"Demonios...- pensó- ... otra vez..." _

Ya lo suponía... de nuevo... No era como si fuese la primera vez que sucedía. Dos veces se había confesado ese semestre, dos veces había sido ya rechazado, las dos veces habían sido a causa de la misma persona...

...y aquella era la tercera...

-Perdón Iruka-kun...- murmuró Anko, mientras se alejaba por la vereda del parque- ... lo siento mucho...seamos amigos de nuevo!

-Si...- respondió el muchacho, mientras la veía marchar. Permaneció ahí varios minutos más, hasta que dejó de sentir el calor del sol, que se había ocultado tras el monte de los fundadores.

Comenzó a enfriar el ambiente, el aire fresco del anochecer circulaba alrededor de su cuerpo, pero eso a él no le importaba ya. Después de todo su interior se encontraba igual de frío que aquella tarde.

-Iruka-kun!- llamó Anko desde la entrada del parque, atrapando de inmediato la atención del muchacho- nos vemos mañana para la misión... ¡no llegues tarde o sensei se molestará!

-¿huh?

...

Y ahora, las noticias de las 2:

(Aparece gixy-girl en la pantalla del televisor/ordenador sosteniendo el micrófono)

Gracias, mi reporte...

...El frente frío número 30, que circulaba en estos momentos por el centro de Japón, misteriosamente desvió su camino para terminar en la villa oculta entre las hojas, más exactamente sobre la cabeza de un atónito muchacho de nombre Umino Iruka, del cual su cuerpo terminó por convertirse en una paletita de hielo con sabor a amargura...

Esperemos que este chico supere el trauma...

Más información, a las 10...

(gixi-girl se va, una lágrima de pena resbala por su mejilla)

-¡¡Demonios!! –exclamó una vez se percató de que la muchacha se había marchado y no podía ya escucharle lamentarse- ¡¡pero en qué demonios estabas pensando, Irukaaaaa!! Confesártele a tu compañera de equipo... ¿¡co...cómo la veré a la cara el día de mañana en la misión!! ¿Por qué demonios no pensé en que esto podía suceder?... ¿por qué, por qué?

¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así?  
¿Por qué siempre soy el rechazado?  
¿Por qué... siempre él?  
¡¡Maldito Hatake Kakashi-kun!!  
¡¡Te maldigo con todo mi corazón!! ¡¡Te maldigooooo!!

…**oo00OO00oo..oo00OO00oo…**

- ¡¡Calla ya idiota!!- exclamó el señor Umino, mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su hijo con el cucharón con el que servía la sopa- ¡te he dicho que está prohibido maldecir durante la cena!

-Lo...lo siento papá- respondió Iruka mientras se sobaba el golpe

-Cariño...- agregó una mujer entrando al comedor- ... no uses así el cucharón de la sopa...

-Ah! lo... lo siento, querida

Se encontraba ahora en el comedor de la residencia Umino, cenando, más aún el recuerdo de ese suceso lo tenía tan fresco. Su madre se sentó frente a él, al lado de su esposo.

Iruka les observó, el señor y la señora Umino, sus padres... uno de los pocos matrimonios ninja en los cuales ambas partes aún cumplían misiones como equipos... curiosamente ellos se habían enamorado mientras compartían misiones en el mismo equipo, bajo la tutela incluso del mismo sensei, después de haber estudiado juntos la academia ninja...

Una utopía un tanto romántica y cursi, pero que a los ojos de Iruka representaba una fuerza tan grande, que era capaz de unir a dos personas, dos vidas distintas, y hacerlas converger en la misma dirección... tanto poder tenía ese sentimiento al que llamaban amor...

-¡¡Nooo!!- exclamó el joven ninja- ¡¡ ¿Cuándo será que podré amar, y ser amado?!

-¡¡Pffftttttt!!- exclamó el señor Umino mientras escupía la sopa- ¡¡so idiota!! ¡¡Ya te he dicho que no se puede lamentar de la patética existencia durante la cena!!

-Lo... lo siento, papá

-Cariño... –agregó la señora Umino- déjale ser... recuerda cuando te me confesabas y te rechacé...creo que fueron unas tres veces

-Lo...lo siento querida... –murmura- ¿tenías que decir eso frente a Iruka?

-¿Ehhhh? papá... ¿es eso cierto?

-Ah... bueno...- tartamudeó el padre- ... pues algo...

-Jo jo...- rió la madre maliciosa- ... tu padre era muy insistente, un día simplemente me cansé y le dije que si... 0

-Querida... -.-u

-Eso...- intentó Iruka- ... ¿eso quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad?

_"Anko... si sigo insistiendo... ¿me dirás que si?"_

-Bueno...- agregó la madre- no es exactamente eso... ¡¡pero nunca pierdas la esperanza!!

-¡Bien!- exclamó el muchacho entusiasta- entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo... el día de mañana, cuando vea a Anko... Yo simplemente...

-No Iruka- interrumpió la madre- no creo que puedas hacer eso

-¿Eh?

-Temo que mañana no podrás concentrarte en Anko-chan

-¿De... de qué hablas, mamá?

-Lo que tu madre intenta decir...- intervino el padre-... es que mañana tienes otro asunto muy importante que resolver

-No... No entiendo

-Iruka- continuó la mujer- hace algunos días que te has graduado de gennin, y ya es hora de que cumplas algunas misiones más importantes

Iruka les observó sin comprender del todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Pero yo ya tengo asignada una misión, mañana Anko, Asuma y sensei iremos a...

-No... No irán, de hecho el tercer Hokage ha cancelado esa misión... y los han asignado como grupo de soporte en otra misión...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando? ¿Por qué?

-Jo jo...!-Rió la madre entusiasta- mi pequeño hará misiones de nivel B!! ¡Me siento muy orgullosa!

-Iruka- agregó el padre- tu madre y yo hemos movido influencias, y hemos logrado que te asignen a ti y a tu equipo esta nueva misión, por favor aprovéchala, aprende mucho, y da lo mejor de ti!

-Pa... papá...

-Es por eso que te decimos que dejes a Anko-chan de lado, y te concentres en cumplir con los objetivos de la misión lo mejor posible

-Yo...-intentó Iruka, emocionado- ¡¡yo prometo que daré todo de mi parte!!

-BIEN- exclamaron ambos padres, ofreciendo a su hijo una placentera sonrisa

…**oo00OO00oo..oo00OO00oo…**

-Seré el amo!!- exclamó el joven mientras cruzaba la puerta del despacho del Hokage- ¡seré el amo y las chicas no volverán a rechazarme!

-No me digas...- respondió una voz burlona, desde el interior del mismo- pues yo creo que aún siendo el mejor ninja todas las chicas te rechazarían...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Iruka al reconocerle- tú, idiota... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asuma Sarutobi, compañero de equipo de Iruka Umino, se encontraba sentado en el sillón del Hokage, detrás de aquel importantísimo escritorio.

-Serás tú el idiota... este es el despacho de mi padre, puedo estar aquí cuando me plazca

-Oh si...

_"Si, es el hijo del Hokage ¡gran cosa! tiene un carácter de mierda, se cree el mejor ninja de todos, y piensa que por ser un chico bien parecido tiene a todas las chicas de la academia vueltas locas por él... pero.. ¡¡Yo le enseñaré!!"_

-¡¡Deja de verme así, tarado!! –exclamó Asuma revisando algunos documentos, jugando a ser Hokage- Que ya parece que te has enamorado de mí

-So baka! –Iruka se sonroja- ¿Qué haces? ¿También vas a la misión de apoyo?

-¿Pues qué creías? ¿Qué irías tú sólo debido a tus grandes habilidades? ¡No lo creo! iremos en equipo...

-Buenas!- exclamó una voz femenina, entrando por la puerta del despacho

-A...Anko- tartamudeó Iruka, mientras le veía acercarse- buenas...

La muchacha entró, y caminó hasta el escritorio, en donde se encontraba Asuma, más simplemente rodeó el centro de la habitación, en donde el joven Iruka esperaba entablar contacto visual con ella. Al contrario, Anko evitó en lo posible el hacerlo, llegando a ignorar la respuesta a los "buenos días" que Iruka le había dado.

_"¿Qué sucede?- se dijo- es como si se avergonzara de que le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos"_

La chica y el niño Sarutobi charlaron unos momentos. Cierto era que se conocían incluso antes de ingresar a la academia, incluso antes de que Iruka les conociese a ambos. Ahora formaban parte del mismo equipo, y hacían una mancuerna perfecta... mancuerna en la que a veces el joven Umino parecía no saber funcionar.

Era como intentar encajar una pieza cuadrada en un espacio de forma redonda... no habría forma de hacerla integrarse a menos que se le cortase un pedazo, de que se le suprimiera una parte de su forma original...

Así es como se sentía Iruka Umino a su lado, como una pieza cuadrada al que le han cortado una parte de su ser... para encajar en los lados curvos de sus compañeros.

En esto pensaba cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez con un sonido más estruendoso. Los tres gennin volvieron su vista hacia el evento que sucedía, y se percataron de que la presencia de un jounin se integraba a la vista en aquella habitación.

Todos igual de sorprendidos, todos igual de atemorizados. Frente a su vista se erguía ni más ni menos que Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha.

No pudieron evitar que el rubor invadiese sus rostros, al pensarse ante la presencia de tal leyenda, a la que 8 de cada 10 niños estudiando en la academia admiraban, y tomaban como modelo a seguir. Iruka era uno de ellos.

-¡Hey!- dijo aquel hombre, al ver a los niños- veo que ya han llegado, perdonen la tardanza...

-¿Cu...-intentó Iruka con la voz trabada en la garganta- cuál tardanza?

-Ja ja- rió Minato con una gran sonrisa- me alegra que no se hayan molestado... hemos tenido que parar por ciertas dificultades "técnicas" ¿no es así muchachos?

-¿Ehh?- Iruka observó hacia la puerta, que se abría de nueva cuenta-...

_"Es que hay alguien más afuera... ¿será el grupo al que daremos apoyo?"_

Y poco a poco entraron tres figuras más, que los genin identificaron de inmediato.

Una chica de pelo claro, color castaño y piel morena...Un chico de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos oscuros... y una última presencia que dejó boquiabiertos a todos.

-Rin...- llamó Minato- ¿tenemos todo listo?

-Si, sensei...- respondió la aludida- pero hemos tenido problemas en decidir la ruta a tomar... Obito y Kakashi no cedían en el recorrido a hacer

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó el chico moreno, entrando y situándose al lado de su sensei- he dicho que la mejor opción es entrar por el territorio del enemigo

-Estás equivocado...- mencionó la última presencia, que entró detrás de su compañero, y cerró la puerta detrás de si- ... no tienes idea de lo que hablas...

Iruka le observó, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. De cabello plateado, piel blanca y ojos grises, entraba en aquella habitación el ninja prodigio más joven de la aldea oculta de la hoja hasta esos momentos. Era inevitable no reconocerlo, a pesar de que cubría la mitad de su rostro... era imposible no saber quien era en tales circunstancias.

-Kakashi...-dijo Minato- no digas esas palabras a Obito... pareciera que no son un equipo...

-Preferiría no serlo- mencionó el aludido- mi vida sería mucho más fácil

-¿Queeeeee?- exclamó Obito- tú no sabes lo que dices, yo soy alguien indispensable en este equipo

-¿Estás seguro?- respondió Kakashi tranquila pero fríamente- si no fuera por mi habrías muerto ya muchas veces durante las misiones

-Eh?- pues... no recuerdo ninguno de esos momentos

-Oh! que curioso... debió ser porque estabas demasiado asustado como para darte cuenta de lo que pasaba...

-¡¡Argggggggg!! Tú!! Me!! Desquiciaaaaaaaaaaaas!!

-Obito! Kakashi!- exclamó Rin, deteniendo al primero de un brazo- ya basta, que hemos venido a encontrarnos con el grupo de apoyo

-Mmm...- Kakashi les observó, dejando de lado a su compañero Obito. Recorrió su vista por ellos, examinándolos, uno por uno. Vio primero a Sarutobi Asuma, y le reconoció de inmediato... se conocían de tiempo atrás, al ser sus padres, el tercer Hokage y el Colmillo Blanco, viejos amigos. De piel morena clara, cabello castaño y buen semblante, arrogante y testarudo.

Pasó a Mitarashi Anko, la chica que charlaba con Asuma. Una chica morena, de cabello corto, bastante desarrollada para su edad, más no encontró más aspecto extraordinario que ese, y el hecho de que fuese íntima amiga y vecina de Yuuhi Kurenai, una chica con la cual él había compartido las clases en la academia ninja...

Pasó al último de todos, al que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, observándole con cierta sorpresa, e incredulidad. Parecía, por menos, el más débil de los tres...Umino Iruka le miraba, aunque con descrédito, guardando la sorpresa, y la admiración hacia él... más Hatake Kakashi no se dio cuenta de eso, en ese momento...

-¿Genin?- dijo de pronto. ¿Es que acaso nos han visto la cara de niñeras?

-Ehhhhh? – exclamó Asuma, levantándose del sillón del Hokage- ¿a quien le dices crío?... cabeza de escoba...

-Mmm- Kakashi le observó- no he dicho nada, pero ya que te has nombrado así, quizás deba llamarte de esa manera... ¿no lo crees, niño?

-Argg...- gruñó Asuma, mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina.

-mmmglup...- tragó saliva Iruka, mientras les veía pasmado-...

_"M... mi vida... mi vida en esta misión... ¡¡será un completo infiernoooooooooo!!" _

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**By Gixds20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza D, aqui está el capítulo dos. Gracias por todas las reviews, espero que este capi sea de su agrado :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a su autor, no a mi :D (por lástima D: )**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2.

…**oo00OO00oo..oo00OO00oo…**

Frontera de Konoha; 7 años antes de Naruto :

- ...ahhh – suspiró el chuunin, mientras caían los pétalos de la flor sobre su frente-... también estás muerta...

Bajó el brazo, y liberó el cadáver de la pobre desdichada. La guerra no solo acababa con la vida de los pobladores, y los ninjas... ahora también las flores, y todas aquellas pequeñas criaturas se veían envueltas en el mismo destino.

-¿Qué...- intenta, mientras quita los restos de la flor de su rostro- ...qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?

Volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, que oscuro, aguardaba la misma respuesta que él en esos momentos.

-Me siento solo... me pregunto qué ha sido de todo mi equipo... me pregunto si es que alguien ha podido llegar con vida a la guarida del enemigo... me pregunto... si es que podré volver a casa...

Todas esas cosas se preguntaba el chunin, pero si ciertamente era difícil atinar a responder tan sólo la primera de ellas... más aún las demás ¿Dónde estaba todo su equipo? posiblemente ellos, su equipo, se estuviesen preguntando lo mismo en esos momentos ¿en donde se encontraban?

Ya eran casi cuatro horas que se habían dispersado, intentando engañar al enemigo en un intento de fuga... se volverían a reencontrar cuando este estuviese distraído; más Iruka no sabría identificar tal hecho. Su pierna herida le impedía ponerse de pie, y escabullirse por entre los matorrales para dar con la guarida de su presa... Akatsuki...

Así es...

La noticia había llegado hacia una semana, que un peligroso grupo de ninjas renegados se había formado hace no mucho tiempo... intentaron prevenirlo, que estos ninjas contactaran con más ninjas, pero fue imposible controlarles. Al poco tiempo el problema se desbordó, y las fechorías de esta organización comenzaron a causar pánico entre las villas colindantes... todos tenían algo que temer...

Y ahora Iruka Umino se encontraba herido, a la merced del primer ninja que se topase con él en su camino. Como método de salvamento, lo único que este chuunin podría hacer era permanecer callado, y respirar lo menos posible para aguardar sus fuerzas hasta que llegasen los refuerzos... si es que llegaban algún día...

Subió un poco la vista, para ver su pierna mutilada, y se lamentó de no haber aprendido nunca a usar las técnicas médicas... él era un visionario, un letrado... no un enfermero, o un camillero...

En eso pensaba el ninja, cuando un sonido, no muy lejos de su posición, le hizo entrar en estado de alerta. El sonido había sido una pisada, fuerte y clara, quizás demasiado como para haber sido de alguien que intentaba no darse a conocer.

- ... - Iruka tragó saliva, mientras resguardaba su respiración, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, mimetizarse con la hierba, y desaparecer de ahí.

Pero el sonido no cesó. El primer paso fue precedido por más pasos que, apresurados, se acercaban hacia él. Era obvia la situación: le habían visto

_"¡¡Diablos!!-_ pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza- _me han descubierto...-_ esperó unos momentos, mientras los pasos seguían acercándose con evidente rapidez-_ ¿será amigo, o enemigo? ¿Eres mi aliado y salvador... o serás quien me de muerte en este lugar, en este momento?"_

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y entonces sintió los pasos parar, de improviso, a su lado. Esperó un momento, pero nada parecía suceder.

_"¿Qué... qué hace?"_

Iruka comenzó a abrir los ojos extrañado y descubrió que la luna brillaba enorme sobre su rostro, y en medio de esta, una silueta oscura posaba frente a él...

/_FLASH BACK/_

Konoha; 15 años antes de Naruto :

La sombra volvió a moverse, y a su vez el sol volvió a dar de lleno en su rostro. La silueta del tercer Hokage se movía de un lado a otro, recorriendo desde el extremo que formaba Asuma, pasando por Anko, luego por Iruka... espacio... seguían Rin, Obito, Kakashi y Minato. Todos sentados en fila sobre la banca en la terraza, tal cual como niños regañados tras la travesura realizada, y el Hokage Sarutobi haciendo un hueco en el piso, enfadado, y preocupado.

-¡¡Pero que necedad!!- exclamó Sandaime- que ganas de joderme la vida... esos del consejo...

-ah... hokage-sama- intentó Minato, con un semblante un poco infantil- lamento este error... es que he pedido un grupo de apoyo y me han mandado al grupo de su hijo...

-¡¡Necios!!- volvió a exclamar, haciendo que Minato saltase en su lugar del susto- se han tomado la libertad de tomar la decisión de que equipo mandar... con una misión tan importante como lo es esta... ¡¡pero si se han graduado de la academia hace solo cuatro días!!

-Padre- intentó Asuma, un tanto temeroso- déjanos ir... si es una misión tan importante como dices, es de importancia hacerla ya...

-Hokage-sama-agregó Minato- su hijo tiene razón; en otras circunstancias no me molestaría esperar unos días más para la asignación de un equipo con más experiencia... pero la naturaleza de la misión me exige partir hoy mismo de la aldea...

Sarutobi le observó, pero en su semblante aún había duda.

-Minato- comenzó a decir- sé tus habilidades, y no dudo de la capacidad de tus alumnos...

-Puede dudar de la de Obito...- murmuró Kakashi disimuladamente, mientras Rin contenía una risilla divertida

-¿¡Qué has dicho!!- replicó el aludido en voz alta, abalanzándose sobre su agresor, más fue detenido por un golpe del rayo amarillo, quien hábilmente le detuvo a la mitad de camino

- ¡Guarda silencio!

-¡¡ains!! –exclamó el niño, mientras regresaba a su asiento, y mandaba una mirada asesina a Kakashi, quien le respondió con una miradilla maliciosa

-mmm... como iba diciendo... Minato, no dudo de las habilidades de tus estudiantes, ni las tuyas, pero temo que las aún inexpertas pericias de este joven equipo, más que ayudar, puedan entorpecer el paso de la misión...

- ¿Entorpecer?- repitió Anko en un susurro- ¿De qué tipo de misión estamos hablando?

- Escuché…- susurró en respuesta Asuma- … escuché que fue clasificada como B solamente para que los equipos encargados de dicha misión pasasen desapercibidos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto?

- Si, creo que en este asunto está involucrado un reo de muchísima peligrosidad… se había pedido un equipo especializado en cacería… tal parece que no nos cree lo suficientemente buenos para eso…

-¿huh?- reprochó Anko con evidente desacuerdo, mientras murmuraba de vuelta- ... creo que tu padre nos subestima... y mucho...

"_Subestimar...-_ repitió Iruka tras escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros, mientras les miraba a ambos de soslayo- ... _claro que nos ha de subestimar... ¡¡tan sólo somos genin!! ...ese tipo de misión… ese tipo de misión debería ser clasificada como Super S, y ser ejecutada solamente por cazadores especiales ANBU _–ve al Hokage, mientras este les observaba a su vez- ... _no, por favor, que no ceda ante esto... no puede mandarnos a esta misión..."_

- Padre...- volvió a intentar Asuma- no pienses en el grado, piensa en lo que podemos aportar a la misión

- ... – Kakashi le observó desde su lugar, atento. Asuma se percató de esto, y desvió molesto la mirada-...

- mmm...- farfulló el hokage, mientras rascaba su barbilla con verdadera duda

-Así es Hokage-sama- intervino Anko con una agradable sonrisa- aunque apenas hemos llegado al primer grado ninja, hemos sido los mejores de la academia... su hijo Asuma se ha graduado con honores, y yo he sido la mejor peleadora taijutsu de este año...

- ... mmmpphhh...- Sarutobi-sama no parecía muy seguro, sin embargo, había en su semblante el rastro de un leve convencimiento

" _¡¡Q-qué?? ... no, no me diga que se dejará convencer por esto... ¡¡lo que dicen son tonterías!! Asuma ha sido el número uno en arrogancia, y Anko-chan sólo busca estar en el mismo equipo que ese tal Kakashi... ¡¡es que no se da cuentaaaaaa!! ¡¡Somos genin por Dios!! Somos aprendices... no hemos hecho nada más peligroso que pasear a un perro... si... si nos manda a esa misión... es posible... es posible que.._."

- Además...- continuó Anko animadamente- ... no creo que al equipo de Minato-sensei le moleste... –ve a Kakashi y se sonroja ligeramente- ... ¿o si?

Los tres ninjas al lado del rayo amarillo le observan un momento.

-Pues a mi no me molesta...- responde de pronto Obito, recargando su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la banca, desviando la mirada

- A mi tampoco...- agrega Rin con una leve sonrisa- ... creo que podrían ser de ayuda ¿tu que opinas Kakashi?

- ... – Kakashi le indaga un momento, luego voltea la mirada hacia Minato- ... ¿sensei?

El hokage manda a Minato una mirada inquisidora y asesina.

- Va... vamos!- exclamó este un tanto nervioso- ¡No es que me guste demasiado la idea! ... –voltea hacia los jóvenes genin- y tampoco estoy diciendo que no confíe en sus capacidades... jeje

-Vaya hipócrita...- murmuró Asuma despectivo, más inmediatamente fue reprendido por un golpe en la cabeza, que su padre le propinaba a modo de castigo pues había logrado escucharle- ...ouch!!

-... pero...- continuó Minato sin percatarse de la situación- ... esto es ahora una emergencia, necesitamos un apoyo para poder cumplir con la misión, y no importa lo poco e inexperto que sea... si no tenemos este respaldo, fracasaremos.

Sarutobi guardó silencio. Realizó un detallado escrutinio a todos aquellos que tenía en frente, y viró su mirada hacia el horizonte ¿Realmente hacía lo correcto? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgar la vida de aquellos jóvenes, incluyendo la de su hijo, para garantizar el éxito de una importante misión? ¿Qué resultaba más valioso: tres inexpertos genin... o toda una aldea?

-Hokage-sama...

-¡De acuerdo!- exclamó el aludido

-¿Ehhhhh?- musitó Iruka, con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Qué... que ha dicho?

-¡Que estoy de acuerdo!- se dirige a su hijo, mientras posa sus paternales manos sobre la tierna cabecilla- me duele dejar ir a mi hijo predilecto... ¡¡pero sé que este es un reto que todos podremos superar!!

Obito parecía algo desubicado, mientras murmuraba al oído de Rin, su compañera:

_-¿"Podremos_"? ¿Por qué habla en plural? ... no es como si fuese a venir con nosotros

- ...¿?

El silencio reinó entonces de forma inesperada. Así como habían recibido la noticia de que formarían parte del grupo de apoyo con uno de los mejores equipos de la aldea... así de pronto se quedaron mudos, mientras intentaban asimilar la situación. Más de uno evitó continuar aquella charla, era ya demasiada confusa la situación.

-¿Entonces…?- murmuró Iruka, tartamudeando de pronto- ¿En-ton-ces…?

- ¡Felicidades!- exclamó Obito mostrando alegremente sus dos pulgares en muestra de aprobación- Han sido asignados a su primera misión de categoría…

- …!?

Iruka palideció de forma drástica. Se sintió más pequeño que de costumbre, y su apariencia indicaría que habría perdido alrededor de cinco kilos solamente de la impresión. Volvió su mirada mecánica hacia donde descansaban sus compañeros de equipo, y con paso rápido pero nervioso, llegó hasta ellos. Les observó unos momentos, ambos parecían tranquilos, confiados de la situación.

Asuma sonreía… ¡sonreía!... ¿qué sucedía con él? Iruka le examinó, su mirada se clavaba en el otro extremo de la banca, su objetivo: Minato. Así era. Al igual que él, Asuma admiraba al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, no podía evitarlo; el sólo pensarse compartiendo una misión a su lado le llenaba de vigor. Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo de Sandaime, compartiría su primera gran tarea con el mejor ninja (por debajo de su padre, claro) de la aldea entera. Si el joven ya era popular solamente con su carisma y apellido, ahora lo sería más si lograban sacar adelante aquella enmienda.

Era cierto que Iruka también admiraba a Minato-sensei, pero no al punto de perder la poca cordura que representaba él dentro del equipo… curiosamente era él el único con sentido común. Ni si quiera Anko, quien se presumiese la mejor peleadora, e incluso la mejor estratega de la Academia, entendía la gravedad del asunto. No sonreía, pero sus ojos brillaban… llámese alegría, nerviosismo, lujuria o simple y vana ilusión del primer enamoramiento, daba igual. El hecho era que sus pupilas en ese momento pertenecían solamente al joven Kakashi.

"_Oh… es verdad_- pensó Iruka con apatía, mientras le observaba- … _el grandioso Hatake Kakashi-kun_"

El aludido no tardó en sentir sobre si la pesada mirada del joven genin. A poco se dio cuenta del odio que emanaban los ojos de aquel muchacho.

"_Ni que fuera tan fuerte, maldito, miren lo flacucho que está, da lástima_…"… si, eso era lo que estaba escrito en los pensamientos de Iruka, y a Kakashi sólo le bastó ver el fuego de su mirada para adivinarlos

- …¡!

_"¿Y qué pasa con su cabello? ¿Es un anciano?"_

- …¿?

_"Y esa máscara, seguro que oculta algo…"_

- …oye…

_"Acné… si, eso es; o tendrá la cara perforada, que no encuentro otro motivo…"_

- … ¿Qué demonios me ves?- preguntó al fin el peliblanco, harto de la situación

- … ¿¡qué demonios le ves!? – Exclamó a su vez Iruka, dirigiendo su enojo hacia una Anko sorprendida- tiene acné ¡míralo!

- ¡¡Tarado!!

De sólo un golpe necesitó la hábil Anko para evitar que continuase con la ofensiva. El rostro de Iruka aterrizaba con fuerza sobre el concreto del suelo. Tal conmoción provocó las miradas curiosas y confundidas de los que ahí permanecían.

Algunos momentos se mantuvo ahí, intentando hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. A poco el Hokage y Minato marcharon hacia el interior del edificio mientras discutían los últimos detalles de la misión. Rin les siguió entusiasmada y Obito marchó tras de ella con indiferencia.

-¡Idiota!- escupió Anko con desprecio- no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ¡¡en tu vida!!

Y la chica se alejó, con pesados pasos y el aura ennegrecida. Tras ella fue Asuma, quien, antes de partir, lanzó a Iruka una mueca en tono de burla.

Siempre era así; aún le sorprendía que fuesen un equipo. Era un "Asuma/Anko vs Iruka" constante, que nunca descansaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que trabajasen juntos cuando ni siquiera podían soportarse?

Lo había prometido, a su sensei y a sus padres, que lucharía y daría todo de si por poder integrar un buen equipo, por que los tres fuesen exitosos; pero por alguna razón Iruka siempre llegaba tarde, siempre quedaba de último, siempre quedaba fuera…

- Rápido, levántate…- dijo de pronto una voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Alzó la vista, y pudo ver la silueta de aquel al que había insultado momentos atrás, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kakashi- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí el resto de la tarde? Recuerda que tenemos que partir a una misión…

- ¿Por… por qué lo haces?- replicó Iruka, desviando la mirada, confundido.

- ¿Por qué hago… qué?

Umino no respondió, no quería aceptar el hecho de que quizás se hubiese equivocado con Hatake. Se alzó por sus propios medios, después de todo no podría llamarse a si mismo un ninja si es que el golpe de una chica fuese suficiente para vencerlo.

Vio de reojo la mano del peligris regresar a su posición de manera lenta. Quizás hubiese sido muy grosero con él, la verdad era que no le conocía, ciertamente esa era la primera vez que le veía en persona.

- Gra…- intentó Iruka, con la palabra trabada en la garganta- graci…

- ¡Rápido! – Pronunció Kakashi dándole un empujón por la espalda, haciéndole perder nuevamente el equilibrio- ¡Mueve esas carnes cabeza de piña! ¡No tenemos tu tiempo!

El chico cayó sobre sus rodillas de manera pesada. A poco lanzó una mirada asesina hacia Hatake, quien iniciaba también la marcha hacia el interior del edificio.

- ¿Piñ…? ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Retráctate!

- ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Si es la verdad! ¡Eres un cabeza de piña!

- ¡¡Pero mira quien habla!! Tu cabeza también parece una piña

- Te equivocas, porque las piñas no son blancas

- ¡¡Tampoco morenas…!!

A poco se levantó dispuesto a seguirle, no podía perder ante él, lo había decidido. Iruka le vio de espaldas, caminar con seguridad y tranquilidad. Así que así era el verdadero Kakashi Hatake…

* * *

_Continuará..._

Bueno, solo cabe aclarar 2 cositas:

**1)** No, no abandono la historia xD, sucede que con los estudios, mis demás fics y mi vida personal pues no me da mucho tiempo que digamos, además esta es una historia que me cuesta un poquito más de trabajo porque la comedia no es mi ramo (traducción: soy pésima xDDD)

**2)** El siguiente capítulo tardará en salir por las mismas razones que explico arriba jiji

**3)** ¡espera! ¿que no eran dos?... bah... no importa xD. La tercera es: ¡¡deje reviews!! xDDD.

Gracias por leer :D

**By gixds20**

* * *


End file.
